1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boats and more particularly to boat lifts for increasing the planing efficiency of boats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydrofoil devices as used on boats or hydroskis as applied to seaplanes have usually comprised a hydrofoil attached to the boat bottom or seaplane fuselage by depending strut members, some of which are foldable toward and away from the supporting body. This type of hydrofoil has the disadvantage, when applied to boats on inland waters, of collecting moss or other floating material which tends to defeat the boat lifting action of the hydrofoil.
This invention overcomes this objection by forming elongated ski-like members which are directly connected to the boat bottom and provided with a converging forward end portion which reduces drag and offers no projection engaging floating objects encountered.